Dusty Magic
by Mistress Will-o-Wisp
Summary: Quaxo's relationship with the Rum Tum Tugger is a complicated one, but a run-in with a vengeful Macavity and budding friendship with a bookstore cat can make that bond all the more difficult.


All right this is my first Cats story. It will be a multi-chapter event and will be eight chapters long. The story involves an original character but is placed in the original setting. The main couple will be Quaxo and Tugger. I may include a sex scene because lets be honest, we need some more for this couple. This depends on what you guys want but also how much FFN allows in regards to sexual material.

Dusty Magic 

Chapter 1

The air held a stale chill as a nippy wind blew through the towers of begotten trash. It slinked quietly through cracks and crevices bringing with it new scents and billows of dirt. The sun was planted high in the sky, signaling high-noon as it cast its harsh glare over a solitary figure.

Quaxo shivered as he lifted his narrow face to the sun, inhaling deeply as he tested the air. He sneezed as dust invaded his sensitive nose, forcing him to rub it with a grimace. Although the weather was a far-cry from the bitter cold that dominated the last few weeks, it was still far too chilly for the young feline's taste. Though he supposed that had more to do with his cold intolerance than anything else.

He signed as he stood up, arching his back as he stretched, trying to bring warmth back in to his stiff joints. Quaxo was not a cat built for the cold, his short coat and small thin body made sure of that.

Satisfied, he plopped down lying back against the wood of the desk that served as his perch. It was a rather nice desk, well it had _been _at some point, but now it was worn and scratched from both use and neglect.

Quaxo rolled over, pressing the side of his face in to the wood. Reaching a thin paw out he listlessly followed the design etched in to it. This was the best feature of the piece of furniture. It was a beautiful depiction of the world's continents artfully carved in to the surface of the desk top.

Smiling, he trailed his finger up the east coast of Africa bringing it in to Europe. Feeling a little whimsical, he pretended his finger was an explorer crossing in to unclaimed lands. In his mind-eye he saw wonders upon wonders raging rivers and grand mountains, powerful shamans and artful lovers. In that instant every notch was a land mass and every scratch in the Atlantic a sea monster curling through the deep blue.

Could you blame the cat for dreaming? He was bored! There wasn't much to do in the old junkyard aside hunt, sleep, and chit-chat, which lost its appeal after a while.

"_Well",_ he mused, _"I could always take a page from The Rum Tum Tugger's book and go pursue some illicit affair with some nameless stranger."_

He flushed as he thought about the other cat, but pushed the images away as quickly as they came. Some dreams were best left un-followed and some affairs best left not pursued.

Pulling himself off the desk, Quaxo carefully began climbing down the trash heap it was balanced on. Carefully he stepped over jagged pieces of metal and glass mindful of the injuries that come with any misplaced paw.

Daydreaming aside, he had a sinking suspicion that being secluded was not in his best interest. He was no mystic, but Quaxo felt exposed in the bright light and he was sensitive enough to understand that there was something strange about the air.

After making it to the ground safely, he began following the well worn path to the heart of the junkyard. He made a note to stay as close to the shadows as possible still wanting to retain some semblance of seclusion as he made his way in to the clearing. As soon as he stepped in to the open space he made a beeline for his pipe ducking in quickly. He really rather just watch everyone go about their business instead of being forced in to another bout of awkward socialization. With that out of the way he focused on the comings and goings of the other cats.

Setting his sights on Munkustrap, who was sitting sagely on an old tire, he watched the other gaze alertly over the junkyard. His eyes were narrowed in the light, and his fur glistened bluish-gray. He signed as he stared at the other's formidable figure, feeling a combination of both envy and attraction.

He wondered what it would feel like to have all that powerful muscle. He suppose it wouldn't suite him though, Quaxo worked more with his wit then with brute force. Ideally he wondered if it was better to have a body like Munkustrap's or be deliciously pressed up against a wall by said body.

Shaking his head roughly, he moved on to his sister Victoria. The white queen was sitting demurely on the dusty ground chatting with her potential beau Plato.

In regards to Plato, Quaxo couldn't say he had much of an opinion. The older cat was nice enough, but never struck him as particularly interesting. If anything the tom was on the stoic side and seemed almost mismatched to Quaxo's more outgoing littermate. His sister, however, seemed fond enough of the other cat so the magician never bothered to pursue the matter. He understood that Victoria saw something in Plato that others didn't and wished them well.

He watched as they interacted with one another. Victoria would say something and Plato would smile sweetly in return then they would shyly brush paws together looking in to one another's eyes. The two were wrapped in a world of their own making and it was sweet. Though Quaxo felt his heart quiver in his chest, he wondered what it felt like to have a lover.

Suddenly, a loud commotion drew his attention to the far left side of the clearing. It seems Pouncival had a gotten himself in to trouble once again, if the expression on Jennyanydot's face was any indication. Reaching out, she swiftly snatched the young cat by one pert ear dragging him behind her as she chastised him loudly.

Over hearing snippets of the conversation, Quaxo concluded Pouncival had been caught playing acrobat off the hood of the TSE-1 again. The Gumbie cat never did approve of all that_**nonsense**_ near her den.

Quaxo had to admit though, Pounce was quite the acrobat.

"_I wonder how flexible he is…."_

He blushed at the wayward thought, and scratched his ears in embarrassment, a habit he had retained since kittenhood.

After getting his thoughts under control and taking a moment to appreciate Jenny's fury, Quaxo finally decided to move on to the main event and brought his attention to the center of the clearing.

There, standing in the blinding sunlight, was The Rum Tum Tugger himself surrounded by his eternal entourage. The devilish tom had his hips set to stun, as he gyrated to the throbbing beat only he could hear, performing an almost comically sensual jig for his adoring fans. The rays of light that shrouded his figure streaked through his dramatic mane highlighting his tresses brown and blond.

"_What a drama queen", _Quaxo snickered to himself. Though he had to admit the other cat was glorious in the sunlight.

The Rum Tum Tugger gave a bouncing half-turn and shifting his hips for a final time, struck a dramatic pose.

The young queens that sat primly at his feet squealed in excitement. They gave the tom a round of applause, and swooned as he bowed in return.

Quaxo rolled his eyes at that. It wasn't like Tugger actually did anything… well… _impressive_! All he did was wiggle around a little bit then soak up the attention. It was laughable, but everyone seemed enamored with the whole charade. Sighing, he shook his head; there are some mysteries that aren't worth solving.

Though he assumed it had something to do with those hips…

"HEY TUX!"

Startled out of his thoughts by a wayward shout, Quaxo looked up to see Tugger waving him over.

"_How in the everlasting Cat does he always manage to find me!" _he thought, groaning as he emerged from his pipe and stepped out in to the exposed air. It was ridiculous really; Quaxo could hide from every other cat in the world if he wanted too, but Bast knows Tugger would manage to find him. He never could understand how the bigger cat did it, but then again Tugger did many things that defied explanation. Things like befriending the skittish Quaxo to the point that he could convince the cat to leave his pipe.

Quaxo hissed softly as his eyes adjusted to the change of light and scowled at the other cat.

Tugger just smirked in return and cocked his finger back in a provocative come-hither motion, causing Quaxo to raise one articulate eyebrow. The rock and roll cat really was something else wasn't he?

He crossed his arms and gave Tugger a hard stare, not wanting to indulge him without a reason. Tugger's smirk just widened at the challenge.

"COME ON TUX" he hollered, "I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU".

"I'm aware of that", he muttered to himself.

Finally shaking his head in defeat, the black and white cat sauntered slowly across the clearing, stopping in front of his larger counterpart with a huff tilting his head expectantly.

"What do want Tugger" he asked, trailing his eyes to his right avoiding the other's yellow gaze.

Seemingly unbothered by the Magician's less than thrilled attitude, Tugger gifted Quaxo with a lecherous smile.

"I was thinking you could show these lovely ladies some of your _**tricks**_" he replied gesturing to his twittering companions. It always amazed Quaxo how Tugger had the ability to make even the most innocent statements sound like a dirty innuendo.

"I really rather not" he answered shaking his head. He wasn't in the mood to play performer, besides calling out his magic always tired him out.

"Oh Tux" Tugger sighed shaking his head in feigned disappointment "Would you really deny these poor queens your attention?"

The question did little to change Quaxo's stance on the issue. "They seemed fine when you were dancingfor them _Tug-ger_" the smaller cat countered dragging out the syllables in the maine coon's name in a rather suggestive manner. This threw The Rum Tugger off for a second and a small blush streaked across his handsome face. He coughed regaining his earlier confidence and decided now was the time to play dirty.

"What do you think ladies?" he asked smirking as he caught Quaxo's gaze, "Do you want to see the magical Mr. Mistoffelees perform?"

Quaxo gulped as he was now trapped by the adoring gazes of Tugger's entourage. "_That's low Tugger_" he thought stepping back awkwardly as the young Queens descended on him.

"Please Quaxo" Etcetera cried wrapping her thin arms around his waist "We haven't seen you perform in ages!"

"No…really I rather not" he stated hesitantly. His body tightened up at the foreign contact. He never was any good at properly accepting affection.

The other kittens joined in casting their own pitiful gazes at the tom as they pulled eagerly at him begging for a show.

Quaxo had a look akin to a deer caught in the headlights on his face. He turned to glare angrily at The Rum Tum Tugger who was now sporting an innocent smile.

"_Fine_" he decided his face darkening "if _he wants a show I'll give him a show._"

Stepping back from the young queens Quaxo sighed nodding his head in agreement. This sent them into a chorus of giggles and squeals as they jumped in excitement sitting at the magician's feet forming an audience. Reaching out, Jemima and Etcetera pulled The Rum Tum Tugger down from his standing position plopping him in the middle of the two queens. The group of cats looked up expectantly waiting for the fun to start.

Tugger, now sporting a look on his face that seem to "_Well I'm waiting_" smirked at the other licking his lips.

Annoyed at this, Quaxo took up his starting position. He stood, back straight, with his feet shoulder width apart, and arms extending artfully in front of him. Slowly he called up his magic from its dwelling in the center of his core reaching out to the part of himself called Mistoffelees. It answered back swiftly flooding his system with electricity causing the white of his fur to fade slightly into a smoky grey. A slight shimmer began to emerge around him glittering like dust particles. They floated in the air for a few seconds then faded in to nothing.

He made sure not to call forth his full ability. There was no point in wasting the energy required to sustain that form when his current level would do.

Quaxo, now ready for his first trick, concentrated on a tin can sitting innocently on top of an old microwave, stretching his palm out he gestured to it. It shuttered in response sluggishly lifting off the surface of the microwave and levitating in the air. It floated in space for a few lazy seconds then flew across the clearing landing in the magician's clutch.

The audience awed in delight at the simple trick, all except The Rum Tum Tugger who seemed entirely bored by the whole ordeal. He yawned dramatically placing his chin on a raised paw.

"You have got to be kidding me Tux" he snipped, arching a shapely eyebrow "you can do better than that".

Ignoring the put down, Quaxo narrowed his eyes at the other, then frankly turned the can upside down and tapped it three times. The can glowed faintly for a few seconds then to the amazement of the audience, rose petals began to flow like water from the mouth of the cylinder.

The petals flew through the air as though on an invisible wind and swirled through the excited audience. The kittens caterwauled in delight at this, jumping up to bat at the floating petals and kicking up dust in their haste. They reached out and caught handfuls of the velvety swells giggling as their small paws swatted the air.

The Rum Tum Tugger was not impressed and still held a look of unattached disinterest plastered firmly on his face. His expression, however, soon twisted in to a sneer as a petal landed on his nose causing him to sneeze. His fluffy mane was a magnet for the petals and he sniffed in annoyance as he plucked one from his tresses glaring at it like it was a flea. Flicking it away he shrugged.

"Wow flowers" he deadpanned "How exciting…are you sure you and Mistoffelees are the same person?"

The magician cat bristled at this, angry but also a little hurt by the remark. He knew Tugger was just putting on a façade but the knowledge didn't take the sting out of the insult nor did it make it any easier to sooth his ego.

Taking a breath, Quaxo narrowed his eyes at the other cat and coolly returned to his starting position placing his paws in the air. A silence descended on the now calm audience as they watched in bated breath for the next fantastic trick.

Taking a moment to find a suitable object lying about, the magician selected a long sick about the length of his leg and the width of his arm. Showing it to the audience, he placed it on the ground, sitting it at his feet. With a flick of his wrist, Quaxo produced a large orange kerchief and with a quick dramatic swish used it to cover the stick. Now that everything had been prepared he was finally ready.

After giving the audience a dashing smile and winking at Tugger, who to his amusement twitched at the gesture, the magician leaned down to scoop up his cloth covered package holding it in his left hand. Slowly he took his right hand and placed it over the kerchief focusing his energy.

As the power coursed through his hands a neon green glow began to emanate from under the cloth casting a strange light over Quaxo's furrowed brow. All too suddenly something began to move from under the fabric, hissing its displeasure as it wriggled in protest. Then before anyone had the chance to comprehend what was happening, Quaxo cast the kerchief aside exposing a large yellow snake.

It was a terrifying animal with its silted eyes glinting in the sunlight, as it wrapped its yellow body around Quaxo's arm showing its two needle-like fangs dripping venom. It was such a large snake and Quaxo was such a small cat.

Gasps and screams filled the air as Quaxo held the thrashing beast up, showing it to the audience. The snake was more than displeased with this action and showed its vexation by snapping viciously at the magician.

A tremor of fear vibrated through onlookers as they watched the magician. Indeed, Quaxo was a good conjurer, but he was playing with death, and there was doubt about whether the cat would come out unscathed.

The Rum Tum Tugger's body was rigid as he watched the snake just barely miss striking Quaxo. He was frozen to the ground, half out of the shock but also because he couldn't look away from the other cat as he arched away from the gapping jaws of the reptile. A silent panic began to creep upon Tugger as the situation continued to unfurl. This wasn't like the other tricks Quaxo performed this was more serious, more frightening, more sensual…

Even at his most daring Quaxo never put himself in to this of type of danger, it wasn't in his nature. He would cast spells that would inspire wonder in people not send everyone in to a state of mild panic. Tugger was half tempted to spring up and demand Quaxo send the serpent away, but retrained himself from fear the distraction would prove deadly. He dug his fingers into the ground and hissed through his teeth his fur standing up from stress.

Smirking in an adrenaline fueled euphoria, Quaxo shivered as he once again avoided another wicked blow from the jaws of the snake. This was a rush he hadn't felt in a long time, and it was all thanks to ever little sliver of emotion he could wrench from Tugger. He wanted to scare the fur right off his head and forcing him to watch the magician court death was one way to go about it.

Quaxo was far from ignorant to The Rum Tum Tugger's disposition. Hell, out of all the cats of the Jellicle tribe he probably knew Tugger better than anyone else. So he understood that the best way to punish the other was to make him eat his words.

Etcetera cried out weakly as once again Quaxo seduced the reaper, and grabbing on to Tugger's arm, begged the coon to make Quaxo stop. The other kittens began to join in mewling distraughtly.

Hearing the commotion, others began to gather around the clearing watching in astonished horror at the performance.

Finally at his wits end, The Rum Tum Tugger decided enough was enough.

"STOP" he cried shakily getting to his feet, "WE GET IT! I'M SORRY, OKAY!"

Quaxo smirked at the shout. He knew the other would break eventually. Now was the time to milk this for all it was worth.

"I'II STOP" he shouted in return, "IF YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY TRICKS BEING LAME".

Tugger looked offended by the thought, and glared at the other.

"HELL NO" he screeched, and then jumped when the snake made another attempt at his friend.

"OKAY OKAY YOUR TRICKS ARE AWESOME" he cried pulling at his beloved mane, "JUST PLEAS STOP".

Quaxo let out a heaving sigh at those words, and then before anyone could cry out a word in protest he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the head of the snake.

Tugger could feel his eyes practically bugging out of his head, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING…" he screeched then fell in to silence as the snake burst in to bubbles.

Grinning at the other, Quaxo turned to give Tugger a sly look. "You didn't think it was real did you?" he asked his grin widening as Tugger's shock turned in to indignant outrage.

"Why you little..." he gritted glaring at the other.

Before Tugger had the chance to give Quaxo a piece of his mind, the magician was tackled by a group of relieved kittens.

"Do-on't EVER do that agaaain" Etcetera whimpered rubbing her face against Quaxo's dark fur. The other kittens mewled in agreement crying out in both relief and anger.

The Magician looked down feeling slightly guilty. Taking in the distraught faces of his friends he decided that perhaps he had gone too far with the trick and that a sorry was in order.

Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, an irritated Tugger elbowed through the throng of cats and grabbed Quaxo by his shoulders.

"I swear to the ever-lasting cat above if you ever pull that bullshit again I will beat you in to a pulp" he growled shaking Quaxo's thin frame.

Snapping his mouth shut, Quaxo stopped the apology on his tongue and shot the other a glare. "Would you calm down" he sniped "I'm fine, it was just a trick".

"JUST A TRICK" he snapped, his mane puffing out in fury, "You're little trick just shed years off my life".

Quaxo wrenched himself from The Rum Tum Tugger's grasp and stepped back crossing his arms.

"You don't trust me at all do you?"

Tugger felt a well of emotion flow up from the dark cavern of his chest. How the hell was he supposed to answer that? Of course he trusted the other cat, but what Quaxo had done, it had frightened him. It had frightened him badly.

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't know anymore", he muttered.

Quaxo's annoyed expression disintegrated as the words blew away on the breeze. Eyes widening, he took in a harsh breath, stepping back as he seemed to fall in to his own shadow. He recoiled from the verbal strike.

A steady silence rose like ice between the two turning in to a spreading infection.

Quaxo swallowed the lump in his throat harshly, choking on the hurt, "Tugger…" he whispered.

The sunlight was too harsh; the eyes of everyone bore down on him burning holes in his dark fur. The high of his mischief was gone replaced by heavy disappointment and the vice of regret. He couldn't stay here now, not when everyone was looking at him. Not when Tugger was looking at him like that.

Putting his face in his hands he called out to Mistoffelees. His power curled around him and manifested itself in plumes of dusty glitter. He gave one last shuttering whisper.

"_Presto" _

Then he was gone.

Emma Moxely was a woman who had spent her life in love with literature. She had been infatuated with so many writers and thinkers it was no wonder she had very little time for actual human connections. This was all fine and dandy when one is young and spritely but when the weight of time begins to take its toll it's important to have someone to come home to.

So this hermit of a college professor brought a kitten home from Athens, Greece and promptly named the confused thing Aristotle.

Now she originally had no intention of bringing home a pet from Athens. In fact she rarely brought back any souvenirs from her many trips outside of London. This kitten, however, was the exception of this unwritten rule.

This cat was special, because this cat seemed to be a thinker and a knower. She had originally spied Aristotle basking in the rays of the morning sun, staring sternly up at the sky as if in deep thought. He was on a ledge overlooking the deep blue hues of the boiling sea and seemed almost a part of the statue he was lounging on. The statue was of Athena herself standing protectively between her domain and the ocean.

In hindsight there wasn't really anything remarkable about this, but Emma felt struck by the image. The kitten had the most stirring expression on his face, as though in great consideration for the world around it. It looked like a cat that would sit at the feet of great philosophers. It was a cat of knowledge.

Emma felt the desire to accost the small kitten, and taking cue, slowly approached him, but Aristotle sensed her solemn steps and sprung away.

Standing alone and vexed on the crowed street, Emma briskly returned to her hotel and curled up with her leather bound copy of the _Iliad._

The next day she once again spied the kitten shuffling about its business but this time it was sitting in front of a book store looking almost longingly at the rows and rows of print.

Emma knew at that very moment that this cat would be perfect for her and without another thought she picked herself up and crossed the road to stand next to the small animal.

Aristotle looked up at her, startled, and stepped back ready to sprint away. Reacting quickly, Emma squatted down and offered her outstretched palm to the animal waiting patiently.

The kitten seemed to hesitate at the gesture, and then carefully eased forward sniffing her fingers. Emma smiled at this then ever _**ever **_so gently scratched the chin of the mewling feline.

That scratch had been the start of a powerful friendship and within days Emma had brought the kitten home with her and made him a permanent resident of her own bookstore/home.

Aristotle couldn't agree more and quickly adjusted to his new life.

Munkustrap could feel the frown pulling at his face the moment he opened his eyes that morning. Now in the late hours of the afternoon, it felt permanently cemented there.

According to reports from Skimbleshanks, Macavity had returned to London. This was supported by intelligence wrung from the mouths of wretched alley-cats and overheard by other Jellicle friendly groups.

The news was not happily received. Munkustrap had been hoping that Macavity would have remained inactive for at least another season. After the events of the Jellicle ball, it was assumed that the Nefarious feline would have not reared his ugly head for a long while. It seemed that this assumption was incorrect.

Macavity was in London and that meant that many cats were now in serious danger.

Munkustrap knew that the main targets were all Jellicle cats. Demeter would have to be told immediately and would be regulated to inside the Junkyard. Every since her falling out from Macavity she had been more than happy to oblige this rule. She was the last person to be caught alone.

The patrol would be doubled now, and Munkustrap will be forced to call a meeting between all of the older cats. The kittens will be put under curfew again, and Old Deuteronomy will have to have at least two guards.

The protector, however, knew his brother, and their father was more or less the least of his concern. Macavity was too smart to attack the tribal patriarch twice.

Now the cat in the most danger was Quaxo.

A challenge was not something his brother took lightly and Quaxo had now risen to rival the other cat in shear magical power.

Munkustrap had a sinking suspension that Macavity's next appearance will involve the little magician.

He stood up and returned to his place on his tire more concerned than ever. It was common knowledge that when Quaxo didn't want to be found it wasn't worth looking.

The problem was this was the worst possible time for Tugger to run the other cat off. Rubbing his face, Munkustrap groaned.

TBC…..

Read and Review


End file.
